


Fast Food and Friendly Cajoling

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Canon, but not the main timeline, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Aradia brings Troll Taco Bell and convinces Sollux to socialize.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Fast Food and Friendly Cajoling

**Author's Note:**

> It's [Conciliatory Month](https://diamondsandclubsmonth.tumblr.com) again! This time I offer some arasol. About damn time I wrote them proper.

She didn’t _have_ to kick the door open, but she did anyway, and pity swelled in Sollux’s chest.

“AA, what the fuck?”

“Snack time.”

“I’m not hungry,” he replied, which was bullshit and she knew.

Instead of dignifying it with a reply, she came over to his dingy coffee table and swept her elbow over a corner. Random cables and trash were pushed aside, some to the floor, leaving a space she quickly filled with food. She looked so goddamn proud of herself that Sollux couldn’t help begrudgingly giving in and walking over to examine her display. Troll Taco Bell, nice.

“The cure for the common meal,” AA said like a teleculler presenter.

Sollux grabbed a chalupa and some hot sauce packets before plopping down on his ratty secondhand loungeplank (he was so used to not having nice things that it had felt too bizarre to buy new). He was well aware of AA’s victorious grin as she watched him take a bite.

“Suddenly hungry?”

“No, I just refuse to let good Troll Taco Bell go to waste.”

She snickered and picked out a few tacos for herself. Then she joined Sollux, sitting far closer than she needed to, their arms pressed together. Sollux didn’t mind. He always liked her closeness, always craved it even when he was having days where most physical touch was painful.

AA turned on the tv to some shitty sci-fi movie neither payed attention to as they ate. Sollux’s traitorous stomach growled after finishing the chalupa, and somehow looking even smugger AA handed him a quesadilla. It coated his fingers in oil as he unwrapped it and dug in.

“So have you done any socializing lately?”

“Ew, no.”

“Good, then you need to come to a party I’m throwing. No real corpses, but there will be plenty of fake ones. And a piñata. Dave is making it.”

“Fake corpses?” Sollux wondered before he could stop himself. Showing any hint of interest was a surefire way to get dragged to a miserable social event.

“I offered to acquire real ones but Karkat threw a fit. It was quite funny to watch, but ultimately I agreed to settle on fake decorations only.”

“Ehehe, I wish I could have seen his tantrum.”

“Dave recorded it.”

“A true hero. So what the hell are you doing with fake corpses?”

“It’s a human holiday. You decorate your hive with fake cobwebs and tombstones, skeletons, signs saying ‘ _beware_ ’.” She pitched her voice low and ominous on that last one, fingers doing a creepy little wiggle for added effect. “Then we all dress up in costumes!”

“Half these assholes are just going to put on their Flarping gear.”

“Oh no, I made a rule that no one can reuse a costume they already have.”

“Always thinking ahead.”

“Too easy and it’s no fun. I’m encouraging creativity. Also, I want us to have matching ones, Sollux.”

Taking another bite of the quickly cooling quesadilla he pointed out, “I never agreed to go.”

She just gave him an alarmingly sweet smile that was far too wide, reply sounding more like a threat than anything.

“You’re going. We’re going to have _fun_.”

“Whatever. Not like I’m busy or anything.”

AA swept her eyes across the block and Sollux mimicked her gaze. It was pretty sparse in there. Not from a lack of funds, not on this new world, he just plain didn’t know what to do with a hive instead of a communal hivestem. More room and less people was an equation he hadn’t quite figured out yet.

“Spending copious amounts of time alone is fine, Sollux, since it works for you, but you haven’t really talked to anyone besides me for a while.”

“Not true. I helped pester KK with TZ the other day. We made him start monologuing so quick it was a new record.”

“While impressive, that’s still not much interaction.”

Sollux shoved the last section of quesadilla into his mouth, chewing slowly to buy him some thinking time. He had RP’d with AC not too long ago, right? Maybe...a week? Fuck wait, he’d read her last message and never got around to replying back. Then there was ED’s stupid but hot dancestor he might have been black flirting with. Fucking ghosted him too, didn’t he? Damn it, he was the worst.

He swallowed, but still didn’t speak. AA placed a hand on his upper thigh, squeezing.

“Sollux, I promise that if you come to my Halloween party, you can help me scare people. Everyone’s coming, and you know how delicate Karkat can be.”

“Shit, that’s actually tempting.”

AA beamed.

“Cronus is coming, too. Don’t you want to see how easy he is to scare?”

Sollux groaned. She was too good at getting him to do shit he had no real desire for.

“Fine, I’m in. But there better be some good snacks there or I’m bouncing to Troll Taco Bell.”

“I’m going to make brownies that look like severed fingers. When you bit into them, they’ll bleed.”

“I love you.”

Papping his cheek AA assured, “I know. Now. Let’s talk costumes.”

**Author's Note:**

> No promises, but I might eventually write a solcro sequel.


End file.
